User blog:Sjhawesome/Total Drama Papa Louie Episode 9
Yes, it's finally here! This is the comeback episode! Chris: On the last episode of Total Drama, it was a race to the merge. Scarlett seemed to only pretend she liked Nick's story about his friends. And for some reason, James started trusting Jojo! Who would have thought? And Jojo set wasps on Bertha, who made it last to the finish line, so she took the Slingshot of Shame! Now all of our contestants have a chance to get another chance. So, this will be fun. Here on Total Drama Papa Louie! Chris (PA): All right, get your butts to the campfire, because we're having a bonfire ceremony! James: In the morning? But I just had breakfast! Ninjoy: No time! Chris: You're all probably wondering why you're all here. Well, nobody's going home! Everyone: YAY! Chris: Instead, somebody from the eliminated campers will come back! So say hello again to: Quinn! Cooper! Crystal! and Alberto! Alberto: Hey guys! Quinn: I can't wait to come back! Cooper: All I need is my Cookie! Chris: Also say hello to: Sienna! Kahuna! Nick! and Bertha! Nick: Hey Rudy and Scarlett. >:( I saw the last episode. I thought you guys were my friends. Scarlett: We are your friends, you just had a lame, unbelievable story. Kahuna: I didn't sign up for this! Bertha: Where's the exit? Chris: Chill! Everyone still in the game relax on your seats. Eliminated contestants, you guys should listen. On the last episode and the half-episode, contributors voted to see which contestant they wanted back the most. If you get a marshmallow, it means you're out of the game permanantly. If you do not get one, you return with the rest of the others and return to the game. Those without any votes, in order of elimination: Cooper, Crystal, Kahuna, Nick, and Bertha. Quinn, Alberto, and Sienna all got votes. And the returning customer is...................................................................... QUINN! Jojo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Chris: Let's see how many votes Quinn got overall between last episode and Episode 8.5. Episode 8.5: 4 votes for Quinn. (blog) Rifqitheflipper: Quinn! Shaira Sultana: Quinn! Quinn! Quinn! Garney the Garnet Dragon: Alberto, Sienna, or Quinn. Rifqitheflipper: Just vote for Quinn, guys. Chris: There you have it. *confessional Jojo: (sigh) I hate my life. Quinn: Now that I'm back, I am going to kick Jojo's butt! *end confessional Chris: Also, I hid an immunity idol somewhere on the island, if you find it, you can gain power! Everyone: Immunity? Chris: Well, not before your challenge, and it will be- hey, what's that noise? Rudy and Scarlett: (kissing) Chris: SEPARATE THEM, NOW! Rudy: Hey! Scarlett: What gives? Chris: As I was saying, it will be a strange one today. Scooter: Like how? Chris: Like, because I'm the host. Anyway, today's challenge will be half-intellectual, half-physical challenge. You start out standing on your specific platform with your specific color. And then you shall try and figure out the puzzle. The puzzle fits into a climbing wall. Then go up the climbing wall and be the first up to be safe from elimination. And since there are 9 again, it will be 2 races. One with 5, and one with four. OK, get ready for the first race and meet me here in 10 minutes. *confessional Scooter: Finally, something, good! I haven't survived this far to do a froo-froo la-dee-da challenge. *end confessional Chris: Starting out, it's Scarlett on red, Rudy on blue, Quinn on purple, James on yellow, and Ninjoy on green. and GO! Scarlett: You can do it, babe! Rudy: You too, hottie! Quinn: It's not a love-in! James: OK, so let's see, this big piece connents to this one and this weird one goes on top! Ninjoy and Quinn: Hmmm. *confessional Quinn: You know, I don't like James that much, since he's allied with Jojo, but he's saying everytihng aloud, so it might help me. Ninjoy: Never ever talk about the puzzle during the challenge. Thanks again, loser! *end confessional Chris: Rudy, Scarlett, you guys are falling behind! James, Quinn, and Ninjoy are in the lead! Who will finish the puzzle first? Find out after the break! (break) Chris: We're back! And Quinn takes the lead! James and Ninjoy not far behind! Rudy and Scarlett are, KISSING? AGAIN?! That's it, Rudy and Scarlett are out of the challenge! Rudy and Scarlett: *GASP* *confessional Scarlett: He didn't do that all because of kissing, right? Rudy: Dang it! I hate when people hate my kissing! *end confessional Chris: Quinn's close! James is, too! Ninjoy's a little behind! Come on! Quinn: I DID IT! James: Hey! That should be mine! Quinn: Sorry, bro. Chris: Quinn gets the first immunity! Up next, it's Scooter on red, Akari on yellow, Jojo on blue and Johnny on green. GO! Jojo: I am not going home because of Quinn! Johnny: In that case, I want to win! Chris: Jojo and Johnny speed up, come on ladies, hurry up if you want to beat them. Scooter: I don't know! Quinn: Come on, Scooter! Go, Akari! I want a lady to win! Chris: I don't know if that will happen! Akari: We made it to the puzzle! Hmm, which piece? Scooter: Big one! Ouch! Oops! Akari: Oh, no! You tripped! Chris: Scooter is disqualified becuase of injury. Akari: I will avenge her. Plus I don't want Quinn on my tail, so.... let's go! Chris: Akari speeds up to Jojo and Johnny, where all three are almost done! Wow, this is getting good! Johnny: I'm gonna win! Jojo: I'd think twice! Chris: Surprise ending! JOJO WINS SECOND IMMUNITY! Quinn: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Scarlett and Rudy: (kissing) Scarlett: Gah! (gets tugged away) Rudy: Scarlett? Where are you, baby? Scarlett: Ow, my head! Quinn: Hi, Scarlett! I'm having a meeting. Care to join us? Scarlett: Sure? Quinn: All right, ladies. I want to form an all-female alliance. Akari: OK. Ninjoy: Cool. Scooter: Great. Scarlett: Yeah. Quinn: So, right now, there are 5 girls and 4 guys. If we eliminate a guy, they could fear us. Scooter: So, who's the target? Quinn: Why, Rudy, of course! Scarlett: NO! Quinn: What did you say? Scarlett: Don't eliminate my baby. Quinn: Fine, if you don't want to eliminate him, don't be in our alliance! Scarlett: (runs out, crying) *confessional Quinn: Now I know who's leaving. Goodbye __________! *end confesional *bonfire Chris: I have 8 marshmallows on this plate, if you get one, you're safe. Safe people are: Jojo, Quinn, Johnny, James, Ninjoy, Scooter, and Akari. Rudy amd Scarlett: *GASP* Chris: Which leaves the kissers galore. The final marshmallow goes to.......... Scarlett: Give to Rudy already! Rudy: No, please, Scarlett has to get the last one. Chris: SHUSH! The last marshamallow goes to.....................................ME! You're both going in the slingshot! Both: WHAT? Chris: Yep. Bye-bye, lovers! Rudy: You wanna make out? Scarlett: Absolutely! (kissing) (Both get slingshot) Chris: Wow. That was unexpected. Find out what happens next time on Total Drama Papa Louie! ???????: I found the idol! Hmm, I'll keep it secret for now. Category:Blog posts